the best cure for a cold
by jadedfox2
Summary: Oz is sick and only gil can make him better. eh, T to be safe.


Was Oz sick? Yes. Was he miserable? No. Was he too damn close for comfort? You bet your sweet ass he was.

There are few things in this world that Oz hates more than being sick. Sure, he got to spend an amazing amount of time with the all too-sexy-for-his-own-good-even-though-he-doesn't-realize-it Gil, but as much as he loved that, he would rather do it when he felt good enough to tease the now-older-than-he raven.

Now was a perfect example of that bittersweet truth.

Currently, Oz was falling asleep on the couch, fighting it with all his might, but obviously losing. Now that seems all innocent and fine, right? Think again...

"Oz, perhaps you should go to your room to sleep." by "your room," Gil had actually meant "my room" because currently, they were at Gil's home, and the only room was, in fact, his own.

"eh denph phink eh cehn mahk ehth." What Oz was trying to say, voice muffled by the armrest of the couch, was "I don't think I can make it."

"Then I guess it can't be helped." Gilbert sighed, a little more joyfully than usual, but then Oz could've just been imagining it.

That's when Oz was lifted up by the raven, bridal-style might I add, and carried to his (Gil's) room.

Of course, how do you hide a blush that goes all the way down your neck from someone when you are so obviously in there view?

"Oz, are you ok? You look like your fever has gotten worse!" thank God for Gil's lack of common sense. Seriously, who wouldn't be blushing like mad after that?

Gil looked at Oz, Golden eyes full of concern, hand pressed against his face and forehead. This of course, only made Oz blush more.

"I'm fine, really." His voice came out shaky, and not cause he was sick, oh no, that would just be too simple. Gil had leaned in farther as he replied to Oz.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can get for you?" Oz was relieved when he felt his body come in contact with a soft, fluffy surface. Unfortunately, Gil was still hovering close.

"Eh, not really..." Oz looked away from the raven, not sounding all that convincing.

"Oh, but surely there is something I can do to make you feel better!" Oz was contemplating. Hard. Gil was making this just way too easy for him. _No, Oz! Get a hold of yourself! He means everything he says in an innocent, Gil like way! Do not pervert it! Do not1 do not! Do not!_

Gil's eyes went downcast, as he said, "But I'll do anything for the master, as long as you think it'll speed up your recovery."

To hell with the rules, as they say!

"Well, there is one thing..." Just as Gil's ears perked up and his expression was one of happiness, he was pulled down by the collar, lips crashing into Oz's.

_Finally!_ The thought was mutual.

Now, Gil was a bit surprised at first, but soon, he gave in to the soft warmth that was Oz.

Gil climbed over Oz, straddling him in a way, holding himself up with his elbows. Oz wasn't sure when, but sometime his hands found their way up to Gil's impossibly soft hair. He must use conditioner. Gil tried to deepen the kiss, biting Oz's lower lip, roughly asking for entrance, which was readily granted. Oz found that he liked it when Gil bit him. He liked the pain. _Who knew I was a bit of a masochist... _

all too soon, they had to part for air. (really though, it was soon, because Oz's nose was stuffy. He was sick after all.)

"Yeah, some more of that and I'll be better in no time." Oz giggled.

Gil laughed slightly. "Yeah, but then I'll be sick."

Oz pulled Gil down to lay next to to him, proceeding to snuggle up under his arm, using his chest as a pillow. (a damn sexy pillow.)

"Well, we'll just have to hope that the treatment is the same." Gil laughed again, pulling the blond closer to himself.

"I'm sure it will be. Now go to sleep you need your rest!" Gil placed one last kiss on the blond's lips.

"Yeah, yeah..." Oz smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: hello! First PH fic. I'm sick. So yeah, I know It sucks but I don't care. Update is a comin' for take me over. Not that it has many fans lol. Too bad too, cause it kicks some ass. Anyway, i'll see ya'll later. -un betaed- **


End file.
